


Twilight But All That's Changed is That Bella Swan is a Depressed Gen Z Teenager

by sociopathictendencies



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathictendencies/pseuds/sociopathictendencies
Summary: Literally the original book but I made Bella a character that I could project onto.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	Twilight But All That's Changed is That Bella Swan is a Depressed Gen Z Teenager

ALTHOUGH I HAD GIVEN A LOT OF THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD DIE- especially in the last couple of months- I would never have imagined it to be like this.  
I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something, give meaning to my otherwise pitiful existence.  
I knew that if I’d never gone to Forks, I wouldn’t be facing this kind of death now. Despite my fear of a slow, painful death, I couldn’t bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.  
The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.


End file.
